One Piece Madness
by Kyuubi's soldier
Summary: una noticia que podría cambiar la historia del mar se esparce por el mundo


Primero que nada no soy el autor intelectual de One Piece todos sus derechero pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda

La Idea inicial de este fanfic tampoco me pertenece, leí el tema en un foro y me pareció tan interesante que me tome el tiempo de escribirla

Capitulo: Pologo

-Vicealmirante, la "persona" que espera esta frente a su puerta-suena el denden mushi en la habitación; era grande, blanca y estaba revestido de piel negra hasta el último mueble-hazlo pasar-dice el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, tocando el denden mushi-la puerta se abre-jamás pensé que te conocería de esta manera, puedo darle la mano señor "sombrero de paja"-habla uno de los dos hombres que ahora se encontraban dentro de aquella habitación

-oi, ya escuchaste la nueva notica, ¿verdad?-pregunta un hombre de edad mediana y facciones comunes a otro de igual características-como no hacerlo, creo que solo tardo unas horas en recorrer todo el mar-responde el otro hombre, bebiéndose su trago frente a la barra en aquel bar de la villa Fucsia, entonces se escucha el golpe seco de un bastón golpeando las nucas de los dos individuos y acto seguido los dos hombres voltean la mirada al viejo vistiendo un sombrero de pescar con rayas rojas y blancas, gafas amarillas y camisa naranja que estaba detrás de ellos-idiotas no deberían de hablar de esas cosas con tanta naturalidad-les replica el viejo molesto y haciendo muchos ademanes-pero Alcalde, ya es un secreto a voces-responde el primer sujeto detallado-mi compañero tiene razón Salp-san, aunque aun no este en los periódicos, no me sorprendería que la historia ya haya llegado al nuevo mundo-argumenta el segundo-no lo digo por eso idiotas, tengan un poco de respeto por Garp-san-contra argumenta el viejo apuntando la mirada a la figura de el vicealmirante que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la equina vistiendo una camisa con estampado de flores mirando fijamente una botella de vino que se encontraba sobre su mesa, una copa a medias en su mano, semblante apagado y asciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Iva-chan, ¿Dragon-san ah salido ya de su habitación?-pregunta Inazuma a su contraparte revolucionaria bastante preocupado, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un castillo abandonado bastante lúgubre al que casi no entraban la luz del sol-no, según Giruteo, se encerró desde que se entero de-pero entonces levanta la voz el hombre que lleva un manto gris y tiene lo que parece ser un sombrero de canguro con unos auriculares modernos, pelo castaño y barba corta que se encontraba sentado resguardando la gigantesca puerta que se encontraba frente a estos dos-será mejor que baje su voz Iva-dono, Dragon-san tiene muy buen oído y escuchar eso una segunda vez solo hará mas difícil que salgamos de aquí-dice para luego sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo-tienes razón, cuando me entere sabia que Dragon necesitaría apoyo, pero, si entrar en el ojo de un huracán categoría 3 fue difícil, salir del de uno categoría 5 será imposible, será mejor que esperemos a su cólera baje-dice este con el semblante serio

-Sensei, Sensei, es cierto la noticia del rey de los piratas-pregunta un niño vistiendo un uniforme de kendo y preparándose para salir del dojo-no es un tema del que puedo hablar en este momento-dice el hombre dándole una sonrisa forzada, el cual se va insatisfecho con la respuesta-¿que piensas hacer Zoro-kun?-pregunta este ahora mirando serio al hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo de aquel lugar con tres katanas a su lado una botella de sake en la mano y una mirada de rabia en el semblante

-definitivamente es el mejor platillo del menú-habla una mujer rubia de rostro afilado y con vestido de noche degustando cangrejo ahumado al parecer sola en un restaurant de gala el cual se encontraba lleno, entonces desde la puerta que llevaba a la cocina se escuchan gritos que al parecer provenían del chef principal, entonces de ahí sale un hombre rubio con un ceja enroscada y un uniforme de chef negro envuelto en llamas mientras los demás asistentes de cocina le gritaban "!Tranqulizate Sanji-san!", este asciendo caso omiso se dirige hacia la mujer rubia y le dice-me disculpo hermosa señorita, pero el día de hoy el Baratie estará cerrando sus puertas antes-dice este regalándole una sonrisa a la joven sin que el fuego que cubría su cuerpo bajara su intensidad

-¡apresúrense! Piiman, Tamaneji-dice un chico de unos trece años de pelo morado con una pañoleta en la cabeza, el pelo le cubre los ojos con el Jolly Roger de los piratas de Usopp, mientras corría en dirección a la playa junto con otros dos-¡espera Ninjin!, ¿que es lo que pasa?-pregunta el de los lentes siguiéndoles el paso a los otros dos-saben lo que paso, ¿o no?, después de enterarme corrí a casa de Kaya-san, me dijo que el capitán se dirigía a la playa para zarpar y que nunca en toda su vida lo había visto tan furioso-responde el primero

-¡Gen-san!, ¡tienes que leer el periódico del día de hoy!-dice una mujer joven de cabello azul y hermosa figura entrando abruptamente en la habitación del Alcalde de la aldea Kokoyashi-no lo necesito, ya me han contado todo-responde este sentado en su escritorio con sus codos apoyados en el, sus manos a la altura de su cabeza sus dedos entrelazados y mirando hacia abajo-¡¿N-Nami?!-balbucea esta con sorpresa soltando el periódico dedicando su mirada a la pelirroja que se encontraba de espaldas con un aura oscura rodeándola haciendo ruidos sollozos, una mano en su rostro el cual no era visible y la otra sosteniendo un sombrero de paja

parece que no tendré que caminar hasta su castillo-dice el jefe del aldea, agitado después de haber subido aquella montaña-es raro verte por estos lugares Dalton-responde la anciana mujer con mirada fija al mar-si, eh tenido muchos problemas controlando a los piratas últimamente, hablando de ello, donde esta el doctor Chopper-habla el segundo con tono de preocupación-llegaste unos minutos tarde, Chopper acaba de enterarse-dice esta sin quitar su mirada del mar-¿esta bien el?-pregunta rápido este-no-responde secante la mujer-¿puedo hablarle?-cuestiona el hombre una vez mas-no creo que puedas-dice esta sin vacilar-¿porque?-pregunta Dalton-ese idiota, despertó al monstruo que Chopper lleva dentro, y ahora nadie podrá detenerlo-dice esta sin vacilaciones en su mirada-¿a que se refiere?-se pregunta este consternado, pero entonces dirige una mirada hacia donde la mujer observaba sin quitar la vista, de entre los grandes arboles cerca del pueblo sobresalían unos cuernos y un sombrero gigantes, y se podían escuchar unos leves gruñidos aun cuando se encontraban a kilómetros del pueblo, entonces se divisa una gigantesca figura con apariencia de un hombre reno que se dirigía hacia el mar

-sabia que seria el mas fácil en encontrar-dice una mujer frente a lo que parecía ser una montaña azul-no ah bajado de ahí en todo el día, y tampoco ah dejado de tocar el violín-dice un hombre con cabeza de girasol sentado en una silla de playa y leyendo lo que parecía ser el periódico del día-Crocus-san, ¿tu también lo sabes?-pregunta la mujer con una cálida sonrisa-por supuesto Nico Robin, es la noticia de la era, solo no hables tan fuerte, no queremos que Laboon se entere-dice este serio y sin quitar su mirada del papel, entonces desde la cima de la boca de Laboon cae un sombra-Brook, estas listo para partir-dice esta dándole una sonrisa al hombre de cabello y huesos-gracias por pasar por mi Robin, la verdad no tenia como viajar y no quiero que Laboon se vea envuelto en esto, además sé que si viajo con él se dará cuenta que algo pasa, porque..-dice este para después dejar ver en su huesudo rostro un semblante terrorífica-te juro que ni en esta vida ni en la otra había sentido una furia que me quemara hasta los huesos-dice esta para luego subir al pequeño barco encallado en el que la pelinegra había llegado-jamás pensé que podría ver a ese costal de huesos tan furioso-dice Crocus quitando la mirada del periódico y observando la silueta del músico entrar en el barco-yo lo entiendo-dice Nico Robin con una mirada seria y un aura escalofriante

-¿Estas ahí Franky?-dice un hombre alto con el cabello azul subiendo al gran barco en forma de león y observando al cyborg creando una mas de sus armas-Iceburg-dice este sin quitarse la mascara para soldar ni el soplete del acero-¿te has enterado?-pregunta el alcalde de water seven con preocupación-si-responde en seco el cyborg-lo estas tomando con mucha calma-dice este rápido-oh bueno-dice este por fin dejando la mascara y el soplete de lado-esta arma les hará sentir mi ¡Superfuria! por mi-

-¡Vivi-sama!-entra estrepitosamente a la habitación de la princesa el lacayo con peluca victoriana, mirando a la hermosa joven que miraba el firmamento a través de su ventana con lágrimas en los ojos y un periódico en la mano-Igaram-es lo único que la joven con voz apagada dice al verlo-¿¡entonces es cierto?, no pude creerlo cuando su excelencia me lo dijo!-dice este empezando a dejar salir lagrimas de sus ojos y cayendo al suelo de rodillas-léelo por ti mismo-dice esta dándole el pedazo de papel y llevando sus manos a sus cara para tratar de para las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir

Después que Monkey D. Luffy "el rey de los piratas" "sombrero de paja Luffy" fuese entregado a la marina por uno de sus nakamas en los días pasados, los grandes mandos de la marina han decido su ejecución en la misma fecha que "Puño de fuego Ace" fue ejecutado, lo cual será el sábado de la próxima semana en la plaza central de Marineford.

Espero y les guste, espero poder escribir el primer capitulo pronto, nos vemos :D


End file.
